weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
An Interview with Intrigue Crime Fighter (RNA)
When *August 5th to August 11th 2013 (WCWR) Where *Facebook The Interview *Q:What inspired you to become a Crime Fighter? A:A particually nasty event in my life caused harm to some good friends of mine, I was decided that I would get back at the people responsible. I ending ed seriously hurting the people responsible for hurting my friends and realized that I was acting way out of order. Therefore I looked into different ways of helping people, i heard of the RLSH community and decided to join it. So I became a Crime Fighter for two reasons, to help people who can't help themselves like my friends couldn't against the 6 people who were older than them. And to make up for what I did to those who hurt my friends. I wanted to stop others from making my mistake. *Q:What kind of gear do you use, do you make it yourself? A:All my stuff is homemade, items are harder track through over the desk shopping thus my identity is a little more secure than if i had used say Amazon.com. I have a particular skill in making usefull things out of comeplete junk, Have dual metal sticks that I have trained in and a few other gadgets like a par of pliers and throw-able darts called the "Scythes". My suit's only adaptation is the waist coat i wear has been reinforced with small strings of insulation I wove into the fabric, it won't stop a direct hit from a knife but it will slow it down or lessen the cut. It also absorbs more from a punch. *Q:What is the inspiration for your suit design? A:I have always been a particular fan of the comic hero "The Question", A waistcoat, shirt and tie etc are surprisingly good clothing for things such as this. They are light and easy to move in but will also offer protection if tempered with like i have. The only stand out feature to my suit will be my mask which will be black and whiate (like the ying yang) because I belive that even in the darkest of evils there is good and in the greatest of heroes there is evil. We all havegood and evil in us its how we act upon them that defines us. *Q:You mention that you have trained using your metal batons, do you have any other forms of training? A:I have trained in serveral forms of unarmed combat, and with staffs, swords and dual shorts (like my batons. No single style suited me so i combined them all to suit my own style I have created and named Velox-Vires which is Latin for "Quick Strength" as quick strong attacks to "crack and shatter" an opponent are the form's main focus *Q:What is your code of honor, what are the rules that govern your behavior that separate you from a common vigilante or an outlaw? A:A vigilante is some one who takes the law into their own hands or decides what the law is. I do not do this, I will follow the laws set out by our governments. As for my code of honour its quite simple. Do the right thing and damn the consequences or who is asking you. Always follow what your hear is telling you. I won't stand by when people who need help are endangered because some pen'pusher who's doesn't know the situation says so. *Q:What would you say to inspire new crime fighters to make a difference? A:Do what you see best. Weather it is to put on a suit and go out onto the street and patrol or just helping your next door neighbor. You are all heroes in a way, even if its just helping someone across the street. Don't be foolish, alot of the people in this world are nasty its a dangerous job we do but if you feel that you can help your fellow man as I do or any RLSH does then don't let anything stop you. *Q:Do you have any tips for new Crime fighters like how to make or find gear, what makes the best suits, etc.? A:gear can be anything, a stick from your garden to a sheet of metal you cut up to make throwing weapons. So long as its strong and you can rely on it in a tight situation. As for suits its up to you, I went with mine because it felt right. I just wouldn't recommend bright pink. *Q:Where are you stationed and what do you do to help out your community? A:I am stationed in the UK (won't go into specifics) i do anything to help my community and others. I do charity events, giving food to the homeless, finding lost animals and of course i go out at least once a week on patrol looking for any crime from vandalism to assault. *Q:How do you feel about recent movies and books that portray real life crime fighters in a fictional context like Super, Kick Ass, and Defendor? A:Well i can't speak for "Defendor" as i havn't seen not "Super" but Kick-Ass is not a good exanple of any RLSH. its down right stupid really. The kids in it go out and kill people, they would be arrested and going to prison for life. The only realistic scene in that film is when the main character gets knifed, that is what would happen if you went out untrained. You would have the S**t beaten out of you and may be killed *Q:Are you a member of a team of crime fighters, do you know other crime fighters? A:Yeah. I am part of the Heroes Alliance, Project Mentor. Young Justice UK and know most of the RLSH there are. Sadly through teaming up is quite difficult as I am in the UK and there are about six of us in the UK and two of which are retired possibly three. Of course I can't just travel around the country. So for now im more freelanc *Q:Is there anything you would like to say or talk about before we conclude the interview? A:Not really, just to say to anyone reading this. Don't take allow yourself to be beaten down. Heroes are born from the fallen. *Q:If a documentary was made of you and they needed to play a song at the beginning, what would it be (Your Theme Song)? A:Oh ha ha, "Daemons" by Imagine Dragon or "Save Me" by Globus. They define me pretty well. Certainly not "na na na na na na INTRIGUE" doesn't quite work. Jet:Thank you for your time Intrigue Intrigue:No problem Jet Black happy to help Sources and Other Links *http://intriguerlsh.livejournal.com/?r=h *http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH9d6uZm4MWiwVeCnFK96QQ